The Team Crafted Show!
by crystaldragon275
Summary: Team Crafted, their friends, and Airheart, my OC, do this crazy show! They thought it would be normal until Airheart showed up. What will they do on this crazy show? Find out!
1. Episode 1- A Crazy Pilot

The Team Crafted Show!

**A/N: Welcome to The Team Crafted Show!  
Solar: Isn't it Team Crafted that says that?**

**Aqua: Nope, I'm pretty sure it's Crystal.**

**Anyway, it's a humorous show about Team Crafted and their friends as they do random, crazy, and hilarious stuff!  
Solar: That sounds like fun!**

**Aqua: It will be.**

**Well, enjoy the intro with Sky and my OC, Airheart!**

(Sky and Airheart are on a field background, standing on fake grass)

Sky: Hello, I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Airheart: And I'm Airheart. :)

Sky: And this is the Team Crafted show special episode. :)

Airheart: Actually, it's our intro. ._.

Sky: Oh, son of a— :(

**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

Sky: Hello, I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Airheart: And I'm Airheart. :)

Sky: And this is the Team Crafted Show intro. :)

Airheart: And we're gonna…What's my line again? ._.

Sky: Oh, for the love of Notch. :(

**Cut!**

**Take 3!**

Sky: Hello, I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Airheart: And I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Sky: NO YOU'RE NOT! D:

**Cut!**

**Take 4!**

Airheart: And I'm Airheart. :)

Sky: And this is the Team Crafted— :)

Airheart: Hey, Sky? :)

Sky: WHAT THE NETHER, AIRHEART?! D:

Airheart: I just noticed. We're introducing the show, and making bloopers, too! Isn't that funny! XD

Sky: No. No, it's not. (Turns to the screen and walks closer to the camera) You know what, that's good. Let's do the summary. -_-

Airheart: I'll do a song about it. :D

Sky: Oh, dear Notch, no… O=

Airheart: (Singing) EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! (Loud voice breaks all glass, including lights) EVERYTHING IS COOL BECAUSE THIS IS A SHOW! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! IT'S THE TEAM CRAFTED SHOOOOOOW! :D

Sky: … ._.

Airheart: How was it? :D

Sky: So, we'll be… :)

Airheart: I'll sing it! (Singing) EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! WE'LL BE DOING FUN AND CRAZY STUFF! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM! :o

(Airheart rushes out of the background)

Sky: (Sigh) Anyway, yeah, that's we'll we be doing. See ya! :)

(Airheart runs back onto the background with toilet paper all over her)

Airheart: Did I miss something? :)

(The background darkens)

The End

**A/N: That's the intro!  
Aqua: Ha! It was so funny!**

**Solar: I found it more than funny. IT WAS HILLARIOUS!**


	2. Episode 2- Prank War Begins!

Chapter 2- Prank War Begins!

**A/N: And we're back! Today, Airheart declares prank war on Mitch and Team Crafted (except deadlox) for kicking setosorcerer.**

**Solar: Am I the only one that agrees?**

**Aqua: Well, there are many fans of Seto **_**and **_**Mitch that were unhappy about it.**

**Same here.**

**Solar: Let's begin already.**

**Okay, then. Enjoy!**

(It opens in a room with two wool chairs and a table, with a wooden floor and wooden walls; it's kind of like one of those conference TV shows except without the TV screen; Seto and Deadlox are standing in front of the table)

Seto: Hey, I'm setosorcerer. :)

Deadlox: And I'm DeadloxMC. :)

Seto: And this is Episode 2 of the Team Crafted Show. :)

Deadlox: And today we're gonna- :)

(Airheart comes onto the background on a giant yellow tank with black as a secondary color and wheel color, carrying a megaphone)

Airheart: Attention! I declare prank war on Mitch and Team Crafted except for Deadlox for kicking setosorcerer! :(

Seto: Seriously?! We're dragging the fact that I'm kicked and Mitch started the vote into this?! O=

**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

Seto: Hey, I'm setosorcerer. :)

Deadlox: And I'm DeadloxMC. :)

Seto: And this is Episode 2 of the Team Crafted Show. :)

Deadlox: And today we're gonna- :)

(A pink water balloon suddenly comes out of nowhere and hits him)

Deadlox: Hey! What the...? :(

(Airheart comes out throwing water balloons all over the place)

Airheart: WATER BALLOON FIIIIGHT! :D  
(One water balloon hits the camera, the camera breaks)

**Cut!**

**Take 3!**

Seto: Hey, I'm setosorcerer. :)

Deadlox: And I'm setosorcerer. :)

Seto: No you're not. -_-

**Cut!**

**Take 4!  
**Deadlox: And I'm DeadloxMC. :)

Seto: And this is Episode 2— :)

Airheart: And so begins— :D

Deadlox: FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH, LET US DO THE SHOW! D:

(Airheart runs off)

Deadlox: Thank you. -_-

Setosorcerer: And that's all we have for today! See ya!

(The background darkens)

The End

**A/N: Well, that was random.**

**Aqua: And crazy.**

**Solar: And full of pranks.**

**We'll see ya next time on...**

**All: The Team Crafted Show!**


	3. Episode 3- The Craziest Prank

Chapter 3- The Craziest Prank

**A/N: And we're back!**

**Aqua: It's Day 1 of the week-long prank war, and the first prank is the craziest.**

**Solar: What is the prank? And will Mitch survive? Find out! Honestly, I hope he doesn't survive.**

**Bajan: Hey!**

**Aqua: Excuse my tomfriend. He's always rude.**

(It opens in a forest background, Jerome and Mitch are standing on fake grass)

Mitch: Hey, I'm BajanCanadian. :)

Jerome: And I'm Jerome. :)

Mitch: And this is Episode 3 of the Team Crafted Show. :)

Jerome: And we're gonna—Airheart, what the *beep* are you doing? :s

Airheart: (Whispering and setting down invisible whoopee cushions) Setting up a prank. X)

Jerome: (whispering) What?! =O

Airheart: Once Mitch—Here he comes! (Runs off) =D

Jerome: Wait, Air— =O

(Mitch walks onto the cushion-covered floor, a farting sound is heard)

Audience: (Laugh) XD

Mitch: (Blushing) That wasn't me! (Continues stepping on invisible cushions, a fart sound is heard everytime) :(

Audience: (LAUGH) XD

(Airheart makes all the cushions visible, Mitch's eyes widen and his jaw drops)

Airheart: YOU JUST GOT PRANKED! XD

Mitch: I was *beep*ing _pranked_ by a _girl_! D:

Airheart: Yes, yes you were. (Turns and walks off) :)

(Mitch groans in self-pity; The background darkens)

End of Day 1!

**A/N: Well...that was crazy.**

**Solar: *Laughing***

**Bajan: What's so funny?**

**Solar: YOU GOT PRANKED BY A **_**GIRL**_**!**

**Aqua: **_**SOLAR, STOP TEASING PEOPLE FOR ONE DING-DONG TIME!**_

**Solar: ...Yes, dear.**

**Aqua: *Sigh* Sorry. I'm all messed up.**

**It's fine. Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming. *Tail lights on fire* What the heck?!**

***With Aqua* See ya!**


	4. Episode 4- Fighting Back

Episode 4- Fighting Back

**A/N: And we're back!  
Aqua: Today, Mitch decides to prank Airheart. Also, we have more TC allies, but it's only one youtuber, with his partner.**

**Solar: Who is it? Find out!**

**Summer: Also, sorry this took long to come out. Apparently, stuff got in the way...again.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

(It opens in a Fur Wood forest with a tower with a FLIPPING LOUD waterfall in it; Bashur and Pewface are standing beside the tower)

Bashur: Hey, I'm Bashurverse. :)

Pewface: And I'm Pewface. :)

Bashur: And this is episode 4 of the Team Crafted show. :)

Pewface: What's he doing? :S

(They turn to see Mitch putting a bucket of water on a plank of wood above the door to the tower)

Mitch: The oldest trick in the book. X)

(Mitch suddenly gets squashed by the door when Airheart opens it and gets splashed by the water in the bucket, which falls over)

Airheart: Mitch?! I'm gonna get you back! :(

(Airheart flies off)

Bashur: Anyway, time for a normal episode. Let's set off! :D

(The two walk through the forest, Bashur sees a ravine)

Bashur: Pewface! A ravine! :D  
Pewface: Help me...! (Voice trails off) D=

Bashur: Pewface? (Looks around) Pewface! PEWFACE! PEEEWWWFAAAACCCCCEEEEE! Where the Nether did he go?! D:

Mitch and Airheart: To be continued! :D

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Aqua: Will Bashur **_**ever**_** find Pewface?  
Solar: I think he's—**

**Pewface: **_**Not**_** dead!**

**Summer: ...**

**Pewface: ...**

**Solar: Anyway, please review.**

**Aqua: And no flaming. *Summons a campfire* (Gasp)**

**All: SMORES!**

**Anyway, see ya!**


	5. Episode 5- Meanwhile, At The Studio

Episode 5- Meanwhile, At the Studio

**A/N: Welcome back to the Team Crafted Show!**

**Summer: And today, I'm the one who begins the summary! So, we look at what's happening back at the studio as Bashur looks for Pewface.**

**Winter: And now to reply to comments! In reply to BlazetheDragonite: Yeah, it **_**is **_**kinda weird sometimes.**

**In reply to : Lol indeed!**

**Aqua: In reply to Angel999FTW: Of course you guys can! We'll PM for sure!**

**Solar: In reply to Elementalist5: HALLELJAH INDEED! SMORES ARE EPIC! Anyway, thanks!  
All: Enjoy!  
**(It opens back at the studio in their living room as Airheart reads the reviews for their show; Mitch walks in) (A/N: Yeah, we decided to call him Mitch now.)

Mitch: What are you doing?

Airheart: Just looking at the reviews.

(She sees a review from Angel999FTW asking if she and her brother Dante can be on the show, she gasps)

Airheart: Mitch, your mind is gonna _blow _once you hear this!  
Mitch: What is it? WHAT IS IT? _WHAT IS IT? __**WHAT IS IT? **__**WHAT—**_(Head explodes and reappears)

Airheart: An author named Angel999FTW and her brother Dante are asking if they can be on the show!

Mitch: _**OH MY NOTCH—!**_ (Head once again explodes and reappears)

Airheart: Is that a yes or a no?

Mitch: Well, actually, that was not a signal, but YES!

Airheart: Okay, then!

(Meanwhile, back in Fur Wood Forest, Bashur is looking for Pewface when he suddenly sees a tombstone)

Bashur: Huh? Let me see... "Bashur fell out of the world here—" _WHAT? NO I DIDN'T! _What is this? And where's Pewface?

(Meanwhile, underground)

Zombie: This is taking forever! When will he be here?

Spider: Give it time! He's still looking for the dog!  
Zombie: *Beep* you, spidey.

Spider: *Beep* you too.

Enderman: Guys, monsters don't swear!  
Zombie and Spider: WE KNOW!  
Skeleton: Oh my Notch...

Prince: *Beep* you all!

(Meanwhile, in the studio)

Airheart: We really need to get those monsters to stop swearing. That's _our _job!

(Meanwhile, back at Fur Wood forest)

Bashur: What was that Gravestone all about? I did _not _fall out of the world!

(He encounters a tower)

Bashur: Ooh, a tower!

(He walks in)

Bashur: Well, this is cool.

(He goes upstairs to find multiple chests, a brewing stand, and a door to another room)

Bashur: This...seems kinda royal.

(He checks the first chest, which has all sorts of food in it)

Bashur: What...?

(The second chest has armor)  
Bashur: What the Nether is this?

(The third chest had the three jewels of the elements)

Bashur: HOLY STYX THIS IS THE CASTLE THE DIMENSIONAL THREE USED TO LIVE IN!

(He pants)

Bashur: But where are they? Wait a minute...

(He remembers Airheart and her wings which are the same color as her Mom's) (A/N: We're not talking about Upendi. We're talking about the Aetherdragon.)

Bashur: Her name...her wings...her flying...her element... (Gasp) She might be the last living member! I have to find her!

(Airheart appears in front of him)

Airheart: Airheart here. What's up?

Bashur: Airheart, are there any living members of your team?

Airheart: Yeah, but we got separated...

Bashur: Well, I think if we search hard enough, we could find them!  
Airheart: Are you serious?

Bashur: Well, if you say they're alive...

Airheart: DEAL! Also...

Bashur: What?

Airheart: Once we manage to find them, as a reward for your help, you shall gain your own element.

Bashur: Whoa, really?

(Airheart creates a jewel that looks exactly like a whole melon, only smaller...and it's a jewel)

Airheart: Yep. The Element of Melons.

Bashur: ...

Airheart: *Puts melon gem in pocket* Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Bashur: *Snaps out of it* Right!  
(They set off; Back at the studio)

Deadlox: To be continued!

**A/N: Another cliffhanger!**

**Aqua: So, yes, the Dimensional Three are in this one. Will they be found along with Pewface? Find out next time on...**

**All: The Team Crafted Show!**

**Aqua: Now, guys, let's get packing.**


End file.
